Cicatriz
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que se refleja en el espejo? El temor de ver aquella extraña imperfección que te aterra y el pánico de perder a la persona que amas por ella. Pequeño fic en dedicación a Kasamatsu&Kise


[Cicatriz – Takeo Higurashi]

[Ryouta]

El día en la casa era movido. Desde que el sol salía, Ryouta andaba de un lado a otro, corriendo detrás de su hijo, ordenando la casa, cocinando, limpiando. Se suponía que era su día libre, pero no podía simplemente dejar los juguetes regados. No cuando una pieza de lego se había clavado en su pie y le había hecho sangrar. No quería que su hijo se lastimara también.

Dejaron todo en el cajón de juguetes. Kouta había optado por ayudarle, puesto que había sido su culpa por haber dejado los juguetes regados. Ryouta no tuvo elección, después de todo, era su hijo. De tal padre, tal hijo.

Termino de arreglar la sala, apago la estufa cuando el guisado quedo listo y se dispuso a doblar esa enorme pila de ropa que tenía sobre la cama. Su hijo se quedó en su habitación, viendo una caricatura infantil. Lo que agradeció, aunque era más que nada porque estaba guardando sus energías para cuando su tío Kurokocchi viniera para llevarlo a jugar junto a Kagamicchi.

Rodo los ojos, su hijo era igual que él, estaba tan encariñado con su tío que temía perder su lugar número 3 en la lista de los más queridos por Kurokocchi, puesto que los dos primeros eran Kagamicchi y su mascota (nigou).

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y comenzó la tarea de doblar la ropa.

Al paso de 15 minutos de absoluto silencio, suspiro después de terminar. Tomó la ropa y la comenzó a meter en los cajones de los muebles, diciéndole a su hijo que guardara su ropa, le indico también tener preparada su maleta o las prisas los iban a detener.

Guardando las camisas de su esposo en el último cajón. Pasó sus manos sobre sus cabellos, estaba cansado. No fue sino hasta que cruzo a su habitación, donde el espejo le dio un reflejo de sí mismo. Se detuvo frente al espejo que había a un costado del closet, mirándose fijamente. Estaba más alto, su cabello había crecido un poco y la ropa que traía no le favorecía. Vestimenta de ama de casa en su fin de semana.

Sonrió. Colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, haciendo unas poses tontas, solo por diversión. Sin pensarlo, sus manos fueron a su vientre. Las palmas colocadas sobre el área. La sonrisa fue desapareciendo, puesto que pensamientos diferentes le invadieron.

¿Sería tiempo ya? ¿Hacer crecer la familia? Kouta estaba grande y era muy maduro para aceptar un hermanito. La sonrisa volvió a su rosto, acariciando su vientre suavemente, hasta que toco aquella zona sensible, donde estaba la larga cicatriz que le habían hecho cuando Kouta nació.

Entrecerró los ojos, controlando su mente con esa clase de pensamientos oscuros nuevamente. Ya no le había pasado hacia años, pero últimamente no la soportaba. El mirarse en un espejo le resultaba difícil. Podía verse cuando traía ropa, su rostro, pero ver la parte de su torso aún era complicado. En especial el vientre.

Torció el gesto, un poco inconforme. Esa cicatriz que jamás se iría de su cuerpo, ni con un millón de cirugías.

El sonido del timbre y pasos corriendo hacia la puerta. Iba a levantarse para recibir a su amigo, cuando escucho la voz de su esposo y su hijo, junto a su amigo, comenzar una conversación.

[Yukio]

No le sorprendió ni un poco el ver a aquel chico de cabellos celestes parado en su puerta, que acababa de tocar el timbre. Yukio le toco el hombro, ofreciéndole la mano en un apretón amigable. El menor lo acepto, asintiendo.

- Kasamatsu-san, buenas. – haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Yukio hizo lo mismo. Sonriendo.

- Buenas, Kuroko. ¿has venido por Kouta?

- Así es.

Yukio abrió la puerta, girando la llave para quitar el seguro. En el mismo instante un pequeño de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados, igual a su padre, salto encima de su tío, abrazándolo, este lo cargo entre sus brazos.

- Tío Kurokocchi. ¿y Kagamicchi?

- Esta abajo, esperando en el auto. ¿estás listo?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿ya tienes todo listo?

- Si, mami me ayudo a preparar mi maleta. – Yukio se acercó, para darle un beso en la frente, revolviéndole los cabellos un poco. Le sonrió a Tetsuya, asintiendo.

- Ok, cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Se los encargo.

- No se preocupe, Kasamatsu-san. Vamos a divertirnos, Kou-chan. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero?

- Vamos a jugar baloncesto.

- Hey, recuerda no excederte, ni a tus tíos tampoco.

- Si, papá.

- Despídame de Kise-kun.

- Lo hare. Nos vemos.

Entregándole la maleta, que no pesaba demasiado, a Tetsuya, Yukio se despidió con un movimiento de mano desde su entrada mientras veía el auto de la pareja marcharse, perdiéndose al doblar la cuadra.

Kuroko le caía bien, era una buena influencia para su hijo. Al menos uno de los de la Kiseki que no trataba de decirle como criar a su hijo.

Ingresó al domicilio, dejando sus cosas sobre el sillón. Había tenido una urgencia en la oficina, pero ahora estaba libre de ello, y podría pasarlo con su esposo.

Desanudando la corbata, la arrojo por alguna parte, mientras quitaba el último botón de la camisa.

- Ryouta, amor, ¿estás aquí? – le llamo. Des formalizándose de su traje de ejecutivo.

- Sí, estoy aquí. – respondió Ryouta desde la recamara. Sonrió, un tanto divertido. Tenían la casa para ellos solos.

- Hey, me encontré con Kuroko en la entrada, se acaba de ir con Kouta, me pidió que lo despidiera de ti…. – continuo, pero detuvo sus palabras al ver al rubio que se cubría la boca, las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Yukio, alarmado, corrió a su lado, revisándolo. Lo hizo a sentarse sobre la cama. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

- ¿eh? No estoy llorando, solo es alergia, creo. – mintió, no le estaba mirando. Además del ademan de morderse el labio inferior.

- Ryouta, ¿Qué sucede? – insistió, pero Ryouta le huía a su cuestionamiento.

- Nada, te lo digo. Solo… no sé… - notando como su esposo cubría su vientre con la camisa. Yukio tragó en seco, sintiendo las palabras formarse en sus labios. Era tan evidente.

- ¿tu cicatriz?

- ¿Cómo…? – alargo su mano, acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo pulgar, por encima del pómulo, removiendo las lágrimas. Una media sonrisa.

- Somos esposos.- sonrió, acariciando su mano suavemente - Ryouta, ¿es por eso otra vez?

- Yo… algo así… perdón, prometí que no lo volvería a mencionar, pero… - estaba al borde de comenzar a llorar, pero Yukio lo atrajo contra su pecho, acariciándole los cabellos.

- Está bien, amor. No te estoy pidiendo que lo superes rápido, eso… toma tiempo, ¿sí?

- Pero Kouta…

- Ahora está con nosotros. Y lo quieres.

- No fue así los primeros meses. – viendo que su esposo parecía reacio. Ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Yukio recordó también aquellos días, en los que Ryouta no podía dormir, primer fue por los problemas del embarazo. Después de tener a Kouta hubo un periodo en el que Ryouta no podía sostenerlo, por miedo, por temor, por muchas cosas. Depresión post parto.

Entró en terapia para solucionar su temor a sostener a su propio hijo. Estuvo varios meses en el hospital. . Y lo logró. Finalmente cuando lo diagnosticaron que estaba más cuerdo, le permitieron regresar a su hogar, con ellos.

Obviamente pasar por todas esas cosas debió haber sido difícil. Yukio no se apartó ningún segundo de su esposo, alternando entre el trabajo, la casa, su hijo y su esposo. Ayudo mucho la presencia de Kuroko y Kagami que le cuidaban a Kouta algunas veces, de ahí el cariño del niño por sus tíos. Además de la Kiseki y la familia de Ryouta. Les debía mucho o habría colapsado.

No es que Ryouta fuera peligroso o inestable, era una persona. Sentía y lloraba cuando quería. Algunas veces deseaba poder ayudarle más, pero esto era lo máximo que podía hacer. Se sentía como el peor. Acariciándole el dorso de la mano, delineando las líneas de sus dedos, tomo su mano, enredando los dedos. Jalándole suavemente para besar sus nudillos.

- Era natural, estabas débil e inestable.

- ¿y ahora? – su voz temblaba, al igual que su mano. Lo aparto un poco, Yukio alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los dos soles dorados de Ryouta. Tragó en seco, más que nada, armándose de valor para lo que iba a decir, sabía que tocaría algún nervio sensible de su esposo.

- ¿te arrepientes de haberlo tenido? – justo como lo predijo, Ryouta se levantó, soltándose de su mano, iracundo. Apartándose.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo amo, ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? - Yukio le sigue, pero se mantiene alejado un metro de su esposo, temé acercarse, más que nada porque siente que no merece hacerlo. Justo cuando iba a alargar su mano para alcanzarlo la regresa, apretándola en un puño, tensándose.

- Lo siento, se malinterpreto mi pregunta, es solo que… antes no podías siquiera verlo sin llorar. Esto también es culpa mía, no debí obligarte a un embarazo. – aún guarda su distancia, es una culpa compartida, pero le carcome el hecho que haya sido su esposo quien sufriera todo.

- Tú no me obligaste, yo también quería tener un hijo tuyo.

- Pero aun así, tú fuiste quien se llevó la peor parte. – ahora es Ryouta quien se acerca, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Coloca su frente contra la de su esposo.

- Perdón, ¿sí? No quería hacerte sentir mal, solo… cada vez que veo la cicatriz, no es que me arrepienta de haber tenido a Kouta, es solo que… ¿no se ve fea? Debe ser algo extraño tocarme, ¿no? – desvía la mirada, incluso estando tan cerca Yukio puede notar como sus ojos se ponen húmedos. Lo toma del mentón, obligándole a mirarle gentilmente, están tan cerca, puede sentir la respiración de Ryouta acariciar sus labios, la punta de su nariz.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Hey, mírame, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque es fea. – el leve temblor en su labio rompe con el control de Yukio. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo para poder sentir su cuerpo estrecharse contra el suyo. Justo como lo imagina sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente, a pesar de las diferencias físicas. Removiendo los cabellos que le cubren la frente, peinándolos hacia atrás. Tiene que alzar la mirada, puesto que el otro es más alto. Mirándole fijamente, Yukio sonríe, acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

- Ryouta, nada en ti es feo. Nada, quien te diga lo contrario, dime su nombre y le romperé su cara por decirte semejante estupidez. – Ryouta le mira por vez primera directamente, sus cejas pierden la rigidez y ahora le miran más relajadas, una pequeña curva en su labio, evidencia de una sonrisa.

- ¿lo dices en serio? ¿no te da… asco?

- Amor, ¿Cuántos años hemos vivido juntos desde que tienes esa cicatriz? Kouta ya tiene 6 años, y yo aún sigo aquí, contigo, ¿verdad?

- Sí. – contesto en tono neutro. Yukio comenzó a dar pasos, obligándole a moverse hacia atrás. Jugueteando, Yukio comienza a deslizarse hasta alcanzar la parte baja del mentón de Ryouta, puede que hayan diferencias en sus estaturas, pero eso también le da una ventaja al momento de atacar a su pareja. Y como sabe que Ryouta es demasiado sensible, bajo su mentón es su punto débil. Deslizando suavemente su nariz sobre la piel, la cual se eriza ante el leve escalofrió, el sonido de un gruñido que es forzado a acallar entre sus labios.

Se acercó, rompiendo la distancia entre sus bocas, respirando el aire caliente que sale desde el interior de Ryouta, saboreando su lengua que se enreda junto a la suya. Las manos de Ryouta sobre sus hombros, mientras sin poder evitarlo mete su pierna entre las de Ryouta, frotando su muslo contra su entre pierna, donde aquella erección comienza a tomar forma con cada segundo que pasa. Ryouta lo sorprende cuando sus manos bajan a su cintura, para cómo cual ladrón apretarle el trasero. Yukio lo mira y sonríe entre sus bocas.

Lo toma de la cintura, y entre pasos hace que su esposo vuelva a sentarse sobre el borde de la cama, empujando suavemente con sus dedos sobre el pecho de este para irlo recostando, con él encima, lo coloca suavemente sobre la cama, sin despegarse de sus labios, que lo tienen completamente atrapado. No quiere separase de ellos. El sabor, la excitación, el calor de su respiración mezclado con su aroma. Yukio no puede parar ahora. Metiéndose entre las piernas del rubio, la cama cruje al sentir ambos pesos balancearse. Yukio tomando ambas extremidades para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura, masajea sus muslos suavemente. Provocando un espasmo, seguido del suave gemido y el balanceo de cadera que se frota contra su propio cierre.

Lame los labios ajenos, dejando un hilo de saliva que va desapareciendo de sus comisuras cuando pasa su dedo pulgar, para reingresar el líquido solo que en la boca del rubio. Quien sin protestar, abre sus labios, cuando el pulgar se presiona suavemente contra su labio, pasando la lengua sobre el digito, girándola alrededor, comienza a chupar el dedo de Yukio, quien solo se limita a morderse el labio, la expresión de Ryouta es tan excitante, que teme venirse solo con ver esos ojos que hacen que su miembro brinque dentro.

Empujando suavemente sus caderas contra la dura erección bajo el pantalón de mezclilla de Ryouta. Desbotonando el pantalón, bajándole el cierre, su mano subiendo por el vientre, esos dedos que producen un leve espasmo tocan la piel desnuda, levantándole la camisa y exponiendo su pecho. Ryouta traga en seco, saboreando los labios de su esposo, deleitándose con el tacto de su esposo. Yukio sonríe, tomándole del mentón tras romper el beso.

- Ya que no me crees. Creo que tendré que demostrarte cuanto amo todo de ti, Kise Ryouta. – removiendo la camisa, descubriendo su piel, Ryouta levanto los brazos, ayudándole en la tarea de desvestirlo, para luego sus labios volver a ser tomados por los de Yukio, quien comenzó a descender sobre su desnuda piel, Ryouta solo le deja hacerle.

Yukio comienza una serie de besos sobre la piel de Ryouta, sobre todo en aquella cicatriz que aparece en su vientre, pasando la lengua sobre la herida, lamiendo suavemente. Un escalofrió que le hace soltar un gemido desde el fondo de su pecho. Ryouta intenta apartarle, pero Yukio se aferra a su labor, mirándole fijamente en cada momento.

Ryouta desiste de hacerlo retroceder, esos ojos parecen paralizarlo por completo. Están llenos de hambre y deseo. Siente que fuera a devorarlo en cualquier momento sin algún aviso. Y debe admitir que la lengua de su esposo hace maravillas sobre su piel. Desea cubrirse, siente pena, de que Yukio vea esa cicatriz, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere perder de vista esos zafiros que lo miran con una gran intensidad, produciendo que su miembro se empalme.

Yukio relamió sus labios, subiendo por el pecho de Ryouta, acercándose a uno de los pezones, lamiéndolo suavemente con la superficie de la punta de su lengua hasta que este se puso completamente erecto. Chupándolo, Ryouta se estremeció, ahogando su agitada voz.

Las manos de Yukio iban sacando su pantalón, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo de la parte de abajo, tomando su miembro gentilmente, se muerde el labio al sentir su carne siendo masajeada continuamente. Los dedos de Yukio se amoldan a su miembro, subiendo y bajando, mientras con su dedo pulgar acaricia la cabeza de su glande, el pre semen escurre por su eje. Su cuerpo esta tan caliente, su respiración agitada, y la expresión seria y los ojos entrecerrados del mayor mientras continúa atacando aquel rosado botón en su pecho. Incapaz de seguirse manteniendo quieto, Ryouta alarga su mano, hurgando en el pantalón de su esposo, tomando aquel falo que esta igual que el suyo, completamente erecto y húmedo. Masturbándole.

Yukio se acerca un poco, dejando de lamer su pezón, para tomar sus labios, es un beso apasionado, de esos que te dejan sin aire y producen que se te nuble la vista. Ryouta se está perdiendo entre tantas emociones, no sabe si es su mano o su lengua lo que lo están volviendo locos. En un momento Yukio logra juntar ambos ejes, frotándolos mutuamente, el balanceo de su cadera hacia adelante, siente su pene pegajoso y caliente al frotarse con la carne ajena. Soltando leve gruñidos, igual que Ryouta, que parecía fuera a enloquecer de la excitación.

La mano de Ryouta se detiene de un momento a otro. Sorprendiendo al azabache. Ryouta lleva sus dedos a su boca, los relame rápidamente, usando la mayor cantidad para dejarlos húmedos. Viendo como Ryouta alarga sus dedos para presionar dos dedos dentro, abriéndolos para dilatarse, Yukio traga en seco, completamente mudo. Su corazón se acelera ante aquella deliciosa visión.

- …melo… - dice agitado, Yukio tiene que acercarse para escuchar su petición, ya que entre su respiración agitada y la perdida de volumen en su voz apenas puede entenderle. Relamiéndose los labios, Ryouta volvió a pronunciar las palabras, demasiado cerca de la oreja de Yukio, produciendo un eco sonoro que hizo vibrar el pecho de Yukio - Dámelo… Yukio… déjame sentirlo en mi interior… - Yukio se inclina, besando su mejilla suavemente, dispuesto a cumplir con la petición de su esposo.

Colocando la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada, esparciendo el pre semen. Ryouta utiliza sus dedos para abrirle el camino. En una lenta estocada el largo eje comienza a penetrarlo, abriéndolo. Se muerde los labios, tratando de controlar su propia voz, el sonido de un quejido cuando está completamente en su interior. Permanecen así durante unos segundos, en los que Ryouta se acostumbra a tenerlo en su interior, mientras Yukio no para de darle besos en el rostro, haciendo que el rubio comience a relajarse.

Después de un leve asentimiento Yukio comienza a moverse. Sacando la mitad de su pene, empuja nuevamente en su interior, produciendo un espasmo. El interior de Ryouta aprieta el miembro del azabache, el calor que lo envuelve es tan intenso. Y esta tan húmedo.

Comenzando un vaivén de caderas, en las que Ryouta envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, reclamando sus labios como suyos. Los cuerpos meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, las respiraciones agitadas, los besos indecentes que ocurren en la pasión, las voces entrecortadas, expresiones desinhibidas, sus cuerpos uniéndose en un acto tan puro y a la vez tan perfecto.

Ryouta veía a su esposo cada vez que embestía en su interior, viendo su pene deslizarse y perderse en su entrada después de cada estocada. Los ojos fijos en los suyos, sus manos inquietas que tomaban sus caderas, empujándole más hacia aquel falo, que se deslizaba profundamente, abriéndolo. La lengua maestra que lame su piel y los labios que no dudan en marcarle en cada oportunidad. Apretando la punta de sus pies, dobla su espalda, sintiendo los brazos envolver su cadera, mientras la lengua vuelve a atacar su pecho, lamiendo desde el centro hasta su cuello. Todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose en un escalofrió que hace arder su pecho en éxtasis. Su miembro completamente duro manando un líquido trasparente, los labios y la respiración que lo hacen temblar.

Alarga sus manos, tomando el rostro de Yukio entre sus manos, besándolo de una forma tan lasciva que por un segundo puede sentir el miembro del azabache saltar en su interior.

- Y-Yo… quiero montarte, Yukio… por favor… senpai – la forma en que dice la última palabra provoca que Yukio se ruborice completamente del rostro, hasta las orejas. El rubio no lo pasa desapercibido e instantáneamente cambian de posiciones. Ryouta encima de él, volviendo a introducir su miembro, que no tiene problemas para entrar nuevamente. Ryouta se llame los labios, esbozando una media sonrisa divertida. Colocando su mano sobre el vientre del mayor para apoyarse y comenzar a empalarse a sí mismo. Descendiendo todo el camino hasta sentirlo todo en su interior. – Senpai… - pronuncia suavemente, soltando una leve risita. Yukio gruñe al sentir como lo aprieta.

- Tú, Ryouta.

- ¿eh? Así que aun te excita que te diga "senpai".

- Basta.

- Vamos, senpai, más du…. Ah… - un tanto molesto, dispuesto a seguirle el juego, empujo sus caderas al aire, entrando en una sola estocada. La voz agitada de Ryouta y su cuerpo subiendo y bajando, mientras su miembro se perdía en la apretada entrada entre sus piernas

- Sen-… Yukio… Ahh… ¿crees que soy hermoso? – unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, mientras su sonrisa se va deformando. Yukio alarga su mano, acariciándole, este se recarga en contra de ella, frotándose suavemente.

- ¿Hermoso? Ryouta, amor, no hay palabras para definirte. Eres lo más hermoso del mundo. – empujando su cadera hacia arriba, produciendo que su esposo gimiera, tensándose.

La mano de Yukio delinea aquella marca, pasando su dedo índice suavemente, el espasmo que produce su caricia cuando el interior de Ryouta lo aprieta. Se muerde el labio, notando como el miembro de su esposo se balancea con cada montada. Sonríe, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de este, comenzado a masturbarlo. Está completamente húmedo.

Agitado, Yukio lo toma de la cadera. Ahora ambas manos ocupadas, una indicándole el ritmo a seguir y la otra trabajando su miembro. El interior de Ryouta esta tan caliente que siente que lo fuera a calcinar. Su eje está totalmente dentro, puede sentir como choca con la pared de la próstata de Ryouta. Quien no deja de gemir y rogar por más. Su cuerpo bañado en un tenue sudor que hace su piel brillar y la expresión agitada y sonrojada que tiene debería ser un pecado capital el mirarlo, pecado que con gusto rompería un millón de veces.

Solo un poco más, una embestida profunda, Ryouta dobla su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un fuerte gemido. Yukio aumenta el ritmo en su mano y el líquido caliente del semen de Ryouta sale disparado, impregnado su pecho. La presión del interior de Ryouta se hace mayor y finalmente, después de un leve gruñido, Yukio se viene dentro.

Ryouta se deja caer sobre el pecho del mayor, respirando agitado, así se quedan unos segundos, hasta que las risas rompen el silencio. Acariciando el pecho de Yukio, Ryouta se acerca a donde está su corazón, notando el latir descompasado, y más cuando este se coloca encima, sonriendo por ser el quien produce ese descompás.

Ambos cuerpo ruedan sobre la cama. Yukio envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Ryouta, llenándole de besos sobre la cabeza y el rostro. La respiración de Ryouta volviendo a la normalidad, aunque no es lo mismo con su corazón que sigue agitado, en especial por la cercanía de su esposo. A pesar de los años, Yukio logra hacer que su corazón se agite de la misma manera que cuando eran unos jóvenes. El leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Alza la mirada, siendo atrapado con la guardia baja cuando sus labios son abordados.

- Creo que ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, pero si no lo entiendes, te lo diré las veces que sea necesario, ¿sí? – alarga la mano, acariciándole la mejilla, Ryouta siente el calor del rubor subiendo - Amo, cada parte de ti. No importa si tú dices que hay alguna parte imperfecta, amo esa imperfección. Amo todo de ti, mi amor. Tu sonrisa durante las mañanas, o cuando salimos junto a nuestro hijo, tu forma sobreprotectora de cuidarnos, el amor que nos brindas y sobretodo tu enorme fortaleza. Ryouta, lo que me gusta de ti no puede ser definido, porque solo lo hago. La única persona afortunada soy yo, por haberte encontrado – toma su mano, besándole suavemente, acercándola a su pecho. – te amo, Ryouta.

- Yukio… - el rubio no aguanta más y se lanza a sus brazos, besándolo como nunca antes lo ha hecho, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, de felicidad. Ama a su esposo, porque con pequeños detalles, aunque parezca reacio a soltar lengua cuando lo hace es como si leyera su pensamiento.

Disfrutando de la intimidad de su habitación, ambos se envuelven en un cálido abrazo, entre caricias y besos. La pasión vuelve a inundarlos y retoman la labor de amarse, demostrándose el deseo y la pasión que sienten mutuamente. Fundiéndose en uno solo.

¿Quién dice que la vida es fácil? Solo alguien que no conoce lo que es vivir realmente. Es difícil, algunas veces un poco cruel, pero también tiene sus momentos buenos y agradables, en los que vale la pena las duras lecciones.


End file.
